Kebab
by crackspn
Summary: Dean is a meat kebab, Sam is a bagel, and Cas is a marshmallow


*This is my interpretation of what fanfiction is in the form of **amazing** Destiel*

May 6th, 2015

Cas looks at Dean… Inspecting every naked curve, his meaty thighs and sweet… Tender… Lips…

He steps forward to the imposing figure, licking his lips and smiling..

Dean cocks his head to the side, asking: "Hey Cas… Wanna taste me?"

Cas nods once, saying "Of course…!"

Cas presses himself against the figure, licking the sweet tomato-nipples plastered on to his beef-chest, forcing Dean into moans of pleasure

Fidgeting under Cas' lips, Dean yelps.

"No biting, Cas, Geeze!"

Cas steps back, licking his lips once more.

In a demonic tone, Cas says…

"No. You're MINE!"

He jumps on top of Dean, biting down into his lower regions, the beef, onions… The tasty sauce…

"Noooo! AAAAAHG!"

"This iphf yur faault fer bein' so tasty mmmphf!" Says Cas through the chunks of Kebab-Dean-Meat in his mouth…

*...*

There he was.. Dean was lying upon his back, his big, (literally) meaty meat-stick upon the floor, half eaten.. Cas was leaning against him, his massive marshmallow shoulders acting as a pillow for Dean.. Both passed out in pleasure.

Dean lets out a groan from his sweet lips.. Muttering the words: "Cas.. I love you. You're so sweet.. Like… Candy." He nuzzles his nose into Cas' shoulder, smiling as he says "But you'd be good with some crackers and chocolate I bet.."

Cas lets out a moan also, saying something that sounds like 'Sam's Bagel… Buns...'

Dean cocks his head to the side, sitting up slightly but.. He ignores it, laying back down..

… Three Hours later…

Dean wakes up… Cold… And.. And… He is gone. Sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes, looking about and thinking to himself "Where is Cas?"

He gets up, putting on his pants and a shirt after reattaching his meat-dick, though he notices something while getting ready… He notices… Sesame Seeds.

He has seen these sesame seeds before.

He knew who was here.

It was.

His evil brother.

Sam-Bagel-Buns.

".. Damn."

He grabbed the keys to his Smart-Car, running into the garage and hopping in.

*Vroom vroom*

"AND I SAY, WHAT ABOUT, BREAKFAST AT TIFFANIES!"

Dean yells at the top of his lungs, driving to the Starbucks when the radio cuts out! A voice begins to come through..

"Hello Dean, do you want to play a game?"

"Uh. No."

"Oh. Alright."

"Well, I have Cas here, tied up, and if you don't come up with 20,000 I will k-

*Cas' voice can be heard in the background*

"Hey Sammy! Come back to bed honey"

*Sam can be heard shushing him and saying something that sounds like* "Shut up! I'm trying to get money."

*Dean yells out*

"Hey! He's not tied up…!"

"Oh shit."

*The radio returns to 'Breakfast at Tiffanies*

*...*

*He puts the car in park, grabbing his dick, preparing for the worst as he hops out.. Going towards the door of Sam's Evil Lair, the abandoned Taco Bell.*

"Fucking Sam."

*Walking up to the door.. He notices something! The door is splattered with.. White, creamy.. Salty… Chocolate.*

*Someone's voice comes on the announcer, saying as he enters*

"N-No! Don't enter! Please!"

*The voices seem to be coming from behind a curtain! Rushing up to it, Dean opens it only to find Sam behind it!*

*He turns towards Dean, Cas cowering behind him, whimpering*

"I-I don't l-like c-conflict!"

*Dean takes hold of his trusty cock once more, becoming locked in a duel with Sam, who is using one of his buns as a shield, warding off Dean's attacks, one at a time but in quick succession*

"S-STOP IT!"

*Cas lunges forwards, in between the two, attempting to stop the conflict when.. He gets knocked to the side! Into a massive microwave, human-food sized!*

"O-Oh no!"

*The microwave turns on and Cas begins to spin about in the Microwave from the turning disc inside, cringing in pain as he begins to melt, screaming..*

"AAAAHHHHG!"

"It is done." *Says Sam*

*Dean slowly nods, tears streaming down his face as he goes to Cas' melted body, leaning down and whispering into the mass..*

"Sleep tight my sweet Prince."


End file.
